Esme and Seb: Kitten vs Tadpole
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Almost twenty years after Voldemort's death we have a new generation with some unlikely friends in ASPHODEL and the Patchwork TRIO as well as others. Note: Not HBP compliant but loosely OotP and DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Nearly Twenty years past Voldemort's death. It's amazing how the generations change. Two such have made it their mission almost to not let all the problems of history repeat themselves. Follow them and thier friends as they take on the world!_ Not HBP compliant but loosely DH compliant and OotP compliant. Enjoy!

Oh and the title....well it gives you the main characters first then it explains that Minerva and Dolores have thier shadows butting heads. You'll see.....

minerva's-kitten

* * *

_**Esme and Seb:**_

_**Kitten vs. Tadpole**_

_**Chapter 1: ASPHODEL  
**_

Harry looked at his timetables for tomorrow in the staffroom and sighed. "Why me?" he moaned.

"Why you!? Harry we all have them," Sprout stated.

"But it's a double dose of Defense class after Potions with Snape. They're always in awful moods after that," Harry wined.

"That is not my fault," Severus hissed from his dark corner, "If Daphne would just leave Esmeralda alone…."

"We would not have this problem we know! The point is Daphne is as stupid as her parents and just doesn't know when to quit," Flitwick exclaimed.

"Esme is a ticking time bomb. It won't be long before she snaps," Cleo stated.

"See that in your crystal ball?" Hooch sneered. Cleo Trelawney glared and returned to her tarot cards.

"Sebastian says he fears for his life," Severus sighed.

"Snape, Esme is in love with your son and he with her as evidence of the… condition has shown. If anything she'll keep him out of the way…she doesn't want Daphne's toad like clutches in him."

"Ugh," Severus gagged, "I would slit my throat if I had to see her with my son."

"So you agree you prefer Esme?" Hooch asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Snape asked, "She's so annoyingly perfect."

Then Severus smiled adding, "Of course I doubt Daphne could get Sebastian now."

Everyone agreed as they continued chatting.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next day after lunch Professor Harry Potter was seated at his desk going over his notes for his lecture that day when the most popular seventh years entered his class about ten minutes early as usual. The group was made of eight students and they called themselves A.S.P.H.O D.E.L.

**A**aron Lupin was tall and charming with light brown shaggy hair and golden eyes. He looked tired and had a scar on his neck but other than that there was no physical evidence that told of his furry little problem. He was a Gryffindor prefect.

**S**ebastian Snape was tall and lank with pale skin, black eyes, and shoulder length straight black hair. He was a carbon copy of his father and had been a Slytherin Prefect. Now he was Head Boy. He dated the leader of the group and was the quietest of them all.

**P**ortia Skeeter was of medium height and size with blonde curls and grey eyes. She was the school's gossip queen and knew everything about everyone. She had the school wired making the posse the first to know when things were going down even if they were in another part of the school. She was a Slytherin.

**H**annah Longbottom was a short and slim girl with a bubbly attitude and always with a smile on her face. She had golden brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was a Hufflepuff and her father taught Herbology.

**O**rion Black was tall with aristocratic features, black hair and eyes. He was a carbon copy of Sirius Black with the attitude of all the Blacks…however he believed more in power than blood which was how he got in with the friends he had. They ruled the school. He was also a Slytherin.

**D**eidra Thomas had dark skin with chocolate eyes and dark brown hair. She was a Ravenclaw prefect that was a complete Quidditch fanatic. She played chaser on her team and was known for her loop-de-loops on the field.

The leaders of this group were Esmeralda and her twin brother Liam Dumbledore.

**E**smeralda was tall and curvy; but slim. She was athletic and played seeker; much to her 'Uncle Harry's' delight. She was one of the fastest and sharpest on all four teams. Esme, as she preferred everyone but her grandparents to call her, was labeled as the Perfect Kitten by the professors. She was the child people fantasize about having. She was smart; the smartest in the school. She was kind; always helping younger students including her first year sister and second year brother. She had a great since of humor; possibly one of the few to prank Severus Snape and get away with it. She was well mannered; she carried herself like a queen as well. She was beautiful; smooth porcelain skin, long shiny ebony curls, high cheek bones and aristocratic delicate features, large hypnotizing emerald eyes, pouty red lips, and perfect white teeth. She had been a prefect Gryffindor and was now Head Girl; Flitwick proclaimed her one as good if not better than her grandmother.

**L**iam Dumbledore was just Liam. He was not very into his academics though he was smart. He was all about Quidditch. His dream was to join the London Lions after school and he was great at it! He was the best chaser Gryffindor had. He also loved a good prank but lacked his twin's ability to charm his way out of trouble. He was handsome though with shaggy dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Good morning Professor Potter," Esmeralda greeted with her signature magazine cover smile before taking her customary seat up front. All eight took the front seats at the two desks.

"Good morning Miss Dumbledore. And good morning to the rest of Asphodel," Harry nodded.

"Morning Professor," the others greeted.

Esme sat in the middle of the desk to Harry's right. Hannah and Aaron sat on one side while Sebastian took the seat closest to the aisle. As soon as the Snape boy had sat down Esme put her head on his shoulder with a tired sigh. Sebastian undid the tight bun she always kept her hair in and let the black hair fall all around her covering her face from everyone before kissing her head and whispering softly for her to go to sleep.

"Bad day in Potions?" Harry asked standing and crossing around to sit on top of his desk.

The whole group sighed and their heads hit the desks; all but Sebastian who had Esme on his shoulder. He did not touch her though and sat rigid; he was not affectionate in any classroom usually.

"Dad put me and Esme as far away as possible from Daphne and the others but it didn't work. She walked by and threw unicorn horn in our potion and…well sir it very nearly killed us and in Esme's condition she's just drained. Do you mind if maybe she just sleeps till the practical? She read the chapter and wrote a foot long essay on the spell last night," Sebastian explained.

Harry chuckled as the boy handed over the girl's homework.

"Always early. Yes Seb she can, I have as much to gain from her condition as everyone else," he added with a wink. The cold and emotionless Head Boy smirked and laughed lightly.

Harry went back to his desk and shook his head at how funny it was everyone was getting along.

Everyone now hated the old ministry and if you were affiliated with them you were an out cast. The New Ministry was led by Albus Dumbledore and was running smoothly along with Hogwarts being run by Morgan Dumbledore, Headmistress, and Brian Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor.

Yes Minerva and Albus Dumbledore's three children were quite an improvement on the Ministry and they were great for Hogwarts. Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, and Snape didn't seem to care about all the new people that had come in and overridden their chances at promotion.

Harry's daydreaming ended when the reset of his seventh years entered including the Silver Trio.

The Silver Trio was the opposite of what Harry and his friends had been in every way. They were three Slytherins all pureblooded and all against Albus Jr. as Minister. Plus they caused loads of trouble for A.S.P.H.O.D.E.L. particularly because that group had 3 Slytherins, 3 Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff that got along great. House rivalries were alive and well.

The Silver Trio was comprised of Daphne Fudge; a toad looking girl with blonde brown hair and hazel eyes. Felicia Black who was Orion's cousin. She was tall and thin with pale skin, wiry black hair and chocolate eyes. Last was Millicent Malfoy. She was pale with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes.

Daphne and her two friends plopped themselves down smartly behind Esme, Sebastian, Aaron, and Hannah.

Harry stood and quickly began his lecture but half way through a toady hand shot into the air and he heard the sound that still made his skin crawl.

"Hem, hem."

Harry sighed, "Yes Miss Fudge?"

"Professor I don't see why it is all right for one person to sleep in class when the rest of us are not allowed. I believe that is favoritism," Daphne answered in a sickly sweet voice.

"Who said I was asleep?" a voice asked as Esme turned her head and through the black curtain the three girls saw her gleaming green eyes.

Malfoy; who was right behind the head boy and girl looked confused and a little creeped out by how the fact Esme's body was rigidly facing the front but her head had turned to face them and was still on Sebastian's shoulder; coupled with the fact that the black hair was covering pieces of her face it made a frightening picture.

Daphne glared at the girl and Sebastian could hear his girlfriend….well really fiancée growling softly and he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Snape?" Harry asked.

"Professor I just remembered the headmistress wanted to speak with Esme and I about the Parents' Day Saturday," Sebastian stated hurriedly. Taking the hint Harry nodded and waved the two away.

Daphne huffed as Sebastian gathered his and Esmeralda's things and helped her stand before leaving the room.

As soon as they were out of the room he heard Esme let out a sobbing sigh and dropped the bags to pull her close. His cold exterior melting to be the loving man only Esme was allowed to have. She clung to him crying softly almost inaudibly. She was a private person but her life had accidentally been thrown into public spotlight and she was handling it but it was taking a toll.

"Shush Kitten it's all right," Sebastian soothed running his fingers through her hair.

"All these hormones are wreaking havoc with my system. I can't keep it up for much longer before I explode!" Esmeralda exclaimed. He chuckled and kissed her nose and then her lips sweetly.

"I'm sure we'll live…though if the trio does is another exception," he grinned. She smiled softly and nodded picking up her bag.

"Well come on let's see Aunt Morgan," she stated.

"All right but I just made that up," He stated taking his bag and hers before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked off.

* * *

Sebastian and Esmeralda entered the headmistress' office after being called by a chipper, "Enter!"

The office was bright and cheery with mirrors every where, little silver objects whirring, and hundreds of leather bound books and trinkets littering walls. The desk was large and golden and the person sitting behind it staring into a mirror and adjusting her hair was Headmistress Morgan Dumbledore.

Morgan was tall and lithe with pouty lips, twinkling blue eyes, and long auburn hair. She was acutely aware of her appearance and was a little narcissistic but she loved the school and always did what she thought was in its best interest. She had been the Defense teacher for three years before taking over as headmistress and was in her late fifties. Her younger brother was in his later forties.

"Ah Sebastian and Esme," She smiled looking up. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Esme just decided to come up here. I sort of lied to Harry about us having to be here. I was just trying to get her out of a bad situation," Sebastian shrugged.

Morgan sighed and stood as she crossed around and put a hand to her niece's protruding stomach and turning to the boy.

"Mr. Snape I'm very glad you are looking after Esme. Her father just sent me word he was having trouble getting rid of some…unsightly blemishes in the Ministry," Morgan stated.

"Wait what? You mean I'll be expelled and loose my titles and I can't work as an unspeakable!?" Esmeralda rambled snatching her aunt's hand away from her stomach as she started pacing around the office.

"If I can't get a job I won't have money because dad will be thrown out for not disowning me! Uncle Harry will be ridiculed again as will Gran and Grandpa. My brothers and sister will be made fun of. Sebastian will be scorned. This can't be happening this can't be happening!!!" Esmeralda rambled and started hyperventilating.

"Shush. Esme calm down you'll scare the baby," Sebastian stated rushing up to her and cupping her face.

He stared deep into her eyes and it seemed they had an understanding as she slowly calmed down and buried herself in his shirt.

"Thank god I never had kids. I'd never be able to deal with my hormones," Morgan sighed.

* * *

_Any one figure out the...condition yet? XD Well how you intersted in ALbus' Granddaughter and Snape's Eldest SOn having a life together?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Sitting Under the Whomping Willow  
**_

Friday morning at breakfast Morgan and her brother Brian had been conversing over the latest article in _Transfiguration Today _when they noticed the Silver Trio and ASPHODEL standing to leave. It appeared the Trio was following the others.

"I don't like that," Brian stated standing but Morgan put a hand on his arm to stop him. He was tall and gangly in maroon robes with blue eyes, half moon glasses, and short black hair.

"Now just wait a minute," she replied watching the scene unfold.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Think you're miss high and mighty don't you with your aunt as Headmistress and you father as the Minister," Felicia spat.

"For someone so perfect you look like a royal slut to me," Daphne smirked.

"Thank you for those assessments Miss Black, Miss Umbridge. It must feel wonderful to know that of the eight hundred students in this castle you feel it prudent to single me out. I am truly and deeply honored that I am so low beneath you that all you are still able to see me. You know I really didn't think you looked that far down considering how far up your own arses your noses are," Esme smiled sweetly and gracefully walked out the doors.

"Merlin I love that woman," Sebastian quipped following her.

"Ditto," Liam, Orion, and Aaron nodded as they and the girls also followed.

Daphne and her girlfriends stood there at a loss for words again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Morgan chuckled as Brian still made to leave for his classes. She heard him mumble something about Esme having 'their mother's bloody tongue' as he walked away.

"You know sometimes I wonder why Daphne even tries," Sprout sighed.

"Some rivalries never die," Filius stated as he saw first years Sophie Dumbledore and Albus Severus Potter leave with their friend Magnolia Riddle.

"And then some rivalries do," Morgan replied watching the same three.

Those three had been named by ASPHODEL actually and were protected so far by that same group. They were referred to as the Patchwork Trio considering Sophie was a Gryffindor, Magnolia was a Slytherin, and Albus was a Gryffindor. They were also the misfit children.

* * *

"Esme! Esme wait up please!" little Sophie called running down the staircase with her two friends right behind her. It was after lessons that day and ASPHODEL were on their way to relax outside before supper.

Esmeralda turned and smiled dropping her hold of Sebastian and holding her hands to the children. Magnolia and Sophie held on to her as Albus jumped onto Sebastian's back and they started off again.

"I have to say Esme you and Seb will be good parents. I mean look how you are with these three misfits," Orion laughed as they all sat under a large willow.

The Whopping Willow seemed to be very fond of Sebastian and Esmeralda. The tree allowed anyone with them to sit under it and kept its limbs swinging at intruders. The tree had also given for permission for the two to add their initials in a heart by that of Esme's grandparents.

"Hardy har har," Seb quipped dryly as Sophie lay with her head in his lap. Any boyfriend Esme ever had seemed to become Sophie's as well; even now when she was supposed to be on her own. Not that Sebastian or Esme minded.

Magnolia was sitting with her back to Esmeralda as the girl plaited her hair. The young Riddle child was scorned at home and Esmeralda and Sebastian had promised to adopt her once they had their family going.

"Esme…how long after the baby is born before you can take me?" the little girl with the black hair and red eyes asked. Most people were afraid of the girl because of her grandfather and those eyes.

"Oh I don't know what do you think Seb?" Esmeralda asked Sebastian.

"I'd say …as soon as the papers go through," Sebastian smirked.

"What?" Magnolia blinked as the others of the group grinned at her.

"Esme and Seb sent the paperwork about two weeks ago. Minister Dumbledore is having an investigation into your home life and once that is through you will most likely be given into Esme and Seb's custody once they are married which is two days after graduation," Aaron explained.

"B-but I th-thought that you couldn't till you had jobs and the baby and a house," Magnolia stuttered.

"Maggie we have most of those things," Seb laughed, "The house is outside of Hambridge Village. We've put a down payment with my trust fund. Esme's trust fund we're using to take care of expenses till the jobs kick in."

"Seb will start his job at the Apothecary after the wedding. I'll hopefully start mine about 3 months after the baby," Esmeralda continued.

"So really all that remains is what you should call them when it's official," Portia grinned; her quick quotes quill and parchment flying beside her.

Magnolia nodded hoping to call them her parents but not sure if it was appropriate. Maybe a talk with the Minister later this week would help.

"Speaking of jobs what else have we got?" Esme asked switching the subject off of Magnolia.

"Well I just got a letter for tryouts to the London Lions," Liam grinned.

"I'm still looking for the perfect story to get into the Daily Prophet," Portia stated.

"Obviously our famous parents only go so far," Hannah laughed.

"Well we did demand to get jobs on our own," Orion stated.

"That was before the little treat Sebastian gave Esme. And yet they seem the better off here with a plan and everything," Deidra sighed.

"Yeah but Esme always has a plan. Odds are she planned this out in case she did get pregnant," Liam pointed out winking at his sister.

Esme rolled her eyes but did not deny the accusation. She finished Magnolia's hair and the little girl leaned into her arms sighed happily.

"Uh-oh relaxation over. Silver is on the rise," Albus Severus stated.

Aaron looked to where the boy was and saw Daphne, Felicia, and Millicent walking this way with none other than Professor Potter, Deputy Dumbledore, and Professor Weasley. With some effort and help Esme was stood up and the eight teenagers and three children met the others half way.

"First off thank god you aren't hurt," Brian exclaimed. "Secondly…what the hell did you think you were doing!?"

"Un…Professor Dumbledore will you calm down. Willy likes us and never swings to hurt us. Now however if those three," Liam gestured to the Slytherins behind the professors, "Had walked over they'd be visiting Madam Moody."

"Be that as it may it was seriously foolish and especially with those little ones. Ten points from each of you and five each from the first years," Brian stated, "Now get inside for supper!"

"Yes Professor," all nodded as they headed up the stairs.

"Must be nice getting what you want all the time Daphne. None of us would know as we tend to fend for ourselves to prove ourselves," Orion hissed and spat at his cousin's feet before hurrying after his friends.

"They think they're so bloody righteous," Daphne mumbled as they went in as well.

"Don't you think your pushing to much? I mean we've been attacking them for years and she always bites you back with that wit or pulls a prank you have no proof she did. Maybe it's time to throw in the broomstick?" Millicent suggested.

"Don't be a supporter of them Malfoy," Felicia warned.

"I'm not. I'm just…well I mean how do you beat a girl with that power? Surely you two feel it as well," Millicent stated.

"Scared Malfoy? My, my your lot really has gone to the dogs," Felicia sneered.

"I believe it is your family that's gone to the dogs," Millicent hissed pushing the girl and heading to her seat.

Esme and Sebastian split and went to their respected table. She taking her sister and Albus Severus and he taking Magnolia.

"Sis you think she'll call you mama?" Sophie asked as they sat down and the food appeared.

"I'm up for letting her call me whatever she likes," Esme stated dipping her sister's plate and handing it to the child.

"Yeah but it would be cool if you were her mum. Then she'd be like my niece or something and I bet dad would like her as a granddaughter," Sophie stated eating her potatoes as Esme cut her roast.

Aaron and Liam watched from the other side of the table laughing quietly.

"She's been like this since mum died. She's such a mother it's painfully obvious," Liam sighed.

"Yeah and Riddle needs someone like her. Stop the abuse now and we stop the next Voldemort," Aaron pointed out.

"Magnolia is far too shy and a doormat. People are always walking over her. Who knows what will happen to her next year when we're all gone," Liam stated. Aaron grunted and went back to his dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Little Parents' Day Fun  
**_

Sebastian and Esmeralda woke up Saturday morning and smiled at each other. They shared quarters being that they were engaged and she was already pregnant.

"Morning jewel," he smiled a sleepy smile and kissed her button nose.

"Morning. Today is Parents' Day…we have to go over everything with the prefects," she sighed and rolled over to climb out of the bed.

Sebastian sighed and rolled onto his back as he watched her pad around the room. She was six and half months pregnant with a month and a half left of school and still her N.E.W.T.S. to take. She wasn't very big but she had enough of a stomach on her that it was hard to move around sometimes.

She was currently bending over to pick up the clothes he had left all over the place.

He was in bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers. She was in a satin night gown that had spaghetti straps and went to her knees. It was emerald color of course.

"I don't see why you are so messy," She sighed tossing the clothes into the hamper for the elves.

"It gives you something to complain about," he quipped as she opened his wardrobe and started going through his clothes.

"Wear this today please," she stated pulling out a black dress shirt and black slacks with a slightly dressy black robe and a Slytherin tie.

"Fine. But you must wear this," he stated hopping out of her side of the bed and flinging open her wardrobe to pull out a gold dress that had red embroidery around the chest to give it the empire waist style. The hem went to the floor and the sleeves tapered into triangles with a square neckline that would give the perfect hint of cleavage.

Esmeralda colored slightly as he held it up.

"I can't wear that. My chest as grown nearly two sizes since the last time I wore it plus my stomach will show.

"That is the point. Everyone already knows you're pregnant. Stop hiding it; I'm not going anywhere no matter what everyone else does," he smiled laying the dress on the bed.

She sighed and nodded. He grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Headmistress Dumbledore and Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore were dressed in some of their best dress robes with the prefects surrounding them also dressed in their best. The Head Boy and Girl had already been sent to the train station to gather the parents. All of them; even the muggles were supposed to come by the boats and the prefects would direct the parents to the dorms to see their children. From there the children would spend the day doing what they will with their parents till supper when a grand dinner and dance would be held in the Great Hall.

There was a knock at the door; a distinctive knock the Dumbledores easily recognized.

"All right line up and smarten up," Professor Dumbledore snapped as Morgan walked up to the doors and they flew open.

"Welcome! Welcome parents and grandparents to Hogwarts School!" Morgan smiled brightly backing up to allow them all in. The adults filled the foyer so much that the prefects, heads, and head students had to stand on the steps.

"Let's quiet down," Brian called.

The adults didn't seem to here and the muggles especially were chatting about what they were seeing. Brian tried again and still nothing.

Esmeralda sighed as she stood in front of Morgan and Brian and held her hands up much as her grandfather did. Everyone silenced and Brian tapped her shoulder looking shocked.

Esmeralda shrugged saying, "I've always been able to do it."

"Well then Miss Dumbledore how about you address them," Morgan winked.

Esmeralda nodded and turned to the still silent adults.

"Parents, Grandparents, and other Guardians… we welcome you and hope this experience will be enjoyable for you and be a nice break from lessons for the children. Now all of you should know what houses your students are in. If you do know then please follow the prefects of those houses. Slytherin!" she called as six students stepped down the stairs holding up their hands. A few adults followed them to the dungeons.

"Ravenclaw!" Esme shouted. Six headed up the stairs and several followed them forcing the heads and other students to clear away.

"Hufflepuff!" she stated and several followed another set of six up the stairs and down a different hall.

"And Gryffindor!" Esme called as yet more followed the last six again up the main stairs and down a different hall. About ten or so parents were left.

"Now if you d not know where your child is please approach Deputy Brian Dumbledore and he will take you to the common room," Esmeralda finished and nodded as she and Sebastian stepped off the stairs and walked up to an old couple in green and purple and a tall strapping man with a three week old auburn beard, short auburn hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing horn rimmed glasses and a blue pinstriped suit looking in his late sixties.

"Excellent job kitten," the man grinned, "And might I add you have the most wonderful glow about you."

"Thank you papa. Should I take you to Sophie and Wulfiric?" Esmeralda asked.

"No I think I'll go myself. I'll leave you," he said with a wink and mounted the stairs greeting his younger sister with a hug.

The old couple looked nearly eye to eye with the young couple and smiled at them.

"I'm glad you came Gran. I've missed you," Esmeralda sighed burying her head in the woman's emerald robes.

"As have I my barren. As have I," Minerva nodded.

"Good to see you Albus sir," Sebastian nodded shaking the man's hand.

"I can honestly say it's good to see you Sebastian my boy," Albus chuckled pulling the young man into a hug, "You are just like your father."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Severus sneered coming out of the dungeons.

"As you should," Minerva nodded.

Albus chuckled to himself as Esme stood by Minerva and Severus by Sebastian.

"What's the joke grandpa?" Esme asked smirking.

"Nothing really. It's just funny to see Minnie Minerva and Minnie Severus starting a family," Albus shrugged.

Esme and Seb rolled their eyes laughing as Minister Albus Dumbledore came back down the main staircase with Sophie and Richard in toe. Sophie was small and slight with platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Richard was tall and lank with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Well now we're all together what should we do?" Albus Jr. asked.

"We're not all together daddy," Sophie stated.

"We're not?" Albus Jr. frowned.

"Ah…give me ten minutes give or take my waddle," Esme stated as she head to the dungeons.

"Some how I think Sebastian and Esmeralda will have no problems with the real world," Albus Jr. stated.

"Thank you for that sir," Sebastian nodded and Severus gave his son a fond look.

* * *

Several families were together in the dungeons chatting with others. The room was full of snotty holier than thou parents and grandparents with one child in her room sobbing as she lay curled up in her four poster bed.

Magnolia's father was in Azkaban and her mother long dead. She lived in a wizarding orphanage and because she was a half blood and Voldemort's grand child no one wanted to deal with her even though she was one of the quietest and kindest children alive.

"Maggie? Oh Maggie my little kitten are you in here?" Esme called in sing song as she entered the dorm room. She heard sniffling and pulled back the curtains of one bed to find the tiny first year curled up like a cat sobbing.

"Maggie my little one what's wrong?" Esme asked sitting on the bed and running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Al-all those others…th-they have someone to-to visit," Magnolia cried softly as she crawled around and put her head in the elder girl's lap.

"Next year you will have someone to visit. Seb and I will come and see you on parents' day. Now come let us stop this useless crying. Granny Minerva and Grandpa Albus are down stairs. We'll take a walk…maybe have lunch in Hogsmeade? You can show Granny you can change a matchstick to a needle?" Esme said softly.

Magnolia lifted her head and nodded sniffing as Esme wiped away the tears.

She smiled and kissed the girl's head before taking her hand and they left the room to meet up with the rest of the family and had a wonderful time together all the way up to the ball.

* * *

_A/N: In case you're wondering Esme and Minerva have a very strong and close relationship because Esmeralda's mother died about eight and a half years ago. Magnolia takes comfort in both Esme and Minerva because they have always been kind to her. Minerva and Albus maybe be retired but tehy keep tabs on the Riddle family to be safe._ More will be explained later.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Parents' Day Ball  
**_

The Parents' Day Ball was the last ball where all students could attend. The only other for the rest of the school year would be Graduation and that was only for seventh years and their parents.

The Great Hall was decorated in all of the house colors and fairy lights were twinkling away.

Esme was off chatting with some six and seventh years and their mothers. It was obviously new mother talk. She had Magnolia with her. The little girl was wearing a set of gold and black robes that matched Sebastian and Esmeralda.

"To be honest I thought about killing you when I heard she was pregnant and you two wanted to adopt Voldemort's granddaughter. I was going to kill you and have Esme committed," Albus Jr. stated as he stood by Sebastian by the stage.

"Well I'm glad you decided to change your mind," Seb laughed in a nervous way.

"As am I. It appears Esme is more than capable of running her own family. I mean she did take over …after Ariel died," Albus Jr. stated a little sadly.

"Daddy are you all right?" Sophie asked softly.

"I'm fine sweetie. Why not go see if Sebastian here will dance with you," Albus Jr. suggested.

Sophie smiled brightly and turned to her 'boyfriend.' Sebastian chuckled and took the girl's hand kissing it gentlemanly.

"Miss Sophie Dumbledore will you do me the honor of this dance?" he asked. Sophie nodded happily as the handsome Slytherin led her onto the dance floor.

The minister sighed as he saw his eldest son twirl Deidra Thomas onto the dance floor and his father gently lead his eldest daughter onto the dance floor. It appeared his youngest son was dancing with his grandmother.

"M-minister Dumbledore c-can I t-talk to you?" Magnolia stuttered slightly tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

The minister looked into the blood red eyes and gave a sad smile nodding.

"Well I…I …well I uh…" Magnolia fidgeted pulling at her robe sleeves nervously.

"Miss Riddle please just ask the question. What ever you've heard about me I assure you…I don't bit," Albus Jr. stated gently but firmly.

"Well sir…I-I was hoping that um…well when you o-okay my adoption wi-with the child services…um wo-would I be over stepping my bounds to call your daughter mum?" Magnolia stuttered.

Albus Jr. sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I-I…uh I'll go. Sorry sir," Magnolia said softly with tears in her eyes as she turned to go.

A large hand caught hers though and did not let her leave. The small first year looked up at the imposing man with fear in her eyes as he gave her the customary Dumbledore stare.

"Miss Riddle when your name is no longer Riddle but is Snape I will be more than tickled for you to call her that. But until the papers are final and in Sebastian's hand I would like you to continue to call them both by their names understand?" he asked in a firm tone that ended with a kind old smile.

She nodded and sniffed as he let go of her hand.

"Very good then," he nodded.

"Papa what are you doing with my baby snake?" Esmeralda asked as she walked over with her arm latched onto Albus Sr.'s arm.

"Not a thing in the world I assure you just a conversation about the adoption process… which I may add is nearly done," he smiled at his eldest daughter and child.

"Son might I be able to get you to pry your daughter off of me so I can save my grandson from his grandmother?" Albus Sr. smiled cheekily.

"Certainly," Albus Jr. nodded eyeing his daughter. Esmeralda sighed and reluctantly let go of her most cherished grandfather as he walked back onto the dance floor.

She sighed and looked down just as Magnolia tried to cover up a large yawn.

"Oh it looks like someone should be in bed," Esmeralda stated.

"Make that two," Sebastian stated walking up with a sleepy looking Sophie holding onto him.

"Hmm… as it is Saturday…how about we allow the two girls to stay with us tonight? I'm a little tired myself," Esme stated.

"That is fine," Morgan stated coming up to them holding a goblet of wine, "You two have done your job grandly and I thank you. Sleep well."

The head boy and girl nodded gently leading the two first years out.

"Now you brother need to loosen up and take me onto the dance floor," Morgan smirked and pulled her big brother away from the stage for a dance.

The minister chuckled deeply as he danced happily with the headmistress.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Labor Pains and Graduation**_

Time flew by and it was soon NEWTS and OWLS time. A.S.P.H.O.D.E.L kept to a strict schedule and was hardly seen.

This went on all the way to their very last exam; their Transfiguration practical.

"Very good form Miss Dumbledore," Examiner Freiberg grinned.

"Thank you ma'am," Esme smiled.

"Well that's all…but I hear you've been working on being an Animagus. I realize you are pregnant dear but if you can hold it long enough for me to see we might get some extra points," the woman winked.

"As you wish," Esmeralda nodded and winked before a giant white tiger took her place.

"Hmmm excellent," the witch nodded running her hand the length of the cat's head to its tail. "Well done dear you can change back."

Esmeralda morphed back to normal and smiled at the woman.

"Well done dear you may leave now," Freiberg nodded.

Esme bowed and headed out the door. The head girl had just reached the first step of the main staircase when a wave of dizziness over came her. She stopped short and put a hand to her head breathing in deeply.

"So she learns to be an animagus and thinks herself above us all," A voice quipped from behind the girl. Esme growled lowly and turned to come face to face with Daphne Fudge.

"Leave me alone Daphne. This ….thing you keep ranting about is ridiculous. We have no reason to fight. What happened between Dolores and Minerva was years ago," Esme hissed.

"And your blasted grandparents have never been out casted! You and your perfect little life. Even when you prove yourself a whore everyone loves you!" Daphne screeched. Esme blinked at the girl and barely deflected the spell the witch shot at her.

Esme's eyes blazed and she advanced on the Slytherin wand raised. Daphne gulped and slowly backed up but held her wand up. Her hand was shaking. Sebastian and the others were coming out of the Great Hall and saw the scene unfolding.

"Esme! Esme stop she's not even worth it," Aaron called.

Esme sighed and nodded dropping her wand and turning to them. Daphne smirked and made to shoot again.

"Esme look out!" Deidra called.

Everything was in slow motion. Esme spun around and dodged the on coming spell while simultaneously rearing back and punch Daphne right in the face. The girl was hit so hard she slammed into the wall and slumped down completely knocked out.

"Wow…that was bloody brilliant sis!" Liam grinned. Esme smiled at them for a minute before doubling over in pain and crying out.

The group immediately surrounded their queen worrying over her.

"Esme? Esme baby what's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I…ugh…Seb the baby's coming," Esmeralda groaned as a rushing liquid dripped down her legs and puddle at the floor. The seven blinked seeing the water at on the floor.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Sebastian called.

"I'll go tell Madam Moody," Deidra shouted and raced up the stairs quick as lightening.

"I'll go get your dad Seb," Portia nodded hurrying into the dungeons.

The others drew their wands and formed a protective barrier around Esmeralda levitating her off of the ground and up the stairs.

* * *

An hour or so later Esmeralda was in a bed in the Hospital Wing sweating and panting heavily. Sebastian was beside her rubbing her back and Minerva was on the other side holding her hand. Madam Natasha Moody was at the end of the bed.

Natasha was the daughter of Poppy Pomfrey and Alastor Moody. Like all the other children and grandchildren of Hogwarts she had been a secret to keep her safety. Now she could do as she pleased.

She had tan skin, blonde curls and hazel eyes. She looked greatly like her mother but had a great deal of paranoia when it came to being ready for any ailment that might come her way.

"You're doing very well Esme. Come on give me another push," Moody coaxed.

"No, no I can't," Esmeralda cried shaking her head, "I'll just keep the baby inside me forever."

"Minnie dearest that would be terribly uncomfortable. Besides Magnolia deserves to have a little sibling," Minerva said softly. She had always been kinder to her eldest and first grandchild. Most thought it was because they were so much alike. Also Minerva and Albus Sr. usually called Esmeralda Minnie as she was a 'Minnie Minerva.'

Esme looked into her grandmother's beady green eyes and found the strength she so needed.

"All right," she cried leaning forward and pushing hard screaming at a decibel so high pitched the vase by Sebastian shattered. Thankfully nothing else did as her screams lessened and another filled the air.

* * *

Outside of the hospital wing was a large group of eager people wanting to see the baby being born.

There were Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore Sr., Minister Albus Dumbledore Jr., Morgan Dumbledore, Brian Dumbledore, Sophie Dumbledore, Richard Dumbledore, Magnolia Riddle, Albus Severus Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, Pamona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom, and Xiomara Hooch. Of course the rest of A.S.P.H.O.D.E.L was there as well.

"Well this is certainly something," Albus Jr. sighed.

"Two widowers waiting on their first grandchild?" Severus asked.

"If you wish to see it like that," Albus Jr. shrugged, "I was actually going to say it's something that the first couple to get married in Asphodel will have two children before their wedding day."

Magnolia was huddled in a corner softly crying. Her first foster mother had died giving birth and she was afraid the same would happen to Esme…the only woman that treated her with kindness and love. Esme had looked straight into the tiny child's red eyes and seen a snake that was hers; not a dark lord's spawn.

"Hey don't worry," Sophie said quietly sitting by her friend.

"Yeah Esme is as tough as Aunt Min. She won't be down long," Albus Severus stated nudging the girl. She sniffed and nodded.

Just then the double doors to the wing opened and out stepped Sebastian. The poor lad was a bit paler than normal but looked happier than Severus could ever remember the boy being. Including the day he had proposed to Esme.

"It's a girl! A wonderful, perfect little girl that looks just like Esme," Sebastian stated smiling a wide happy smile. The boy was grinning ear to ear as he looked down over Magnolia.

The little girl looked up at the smiling new father and sniffed.

"Your mother wishes to see you first. She has something to ask you," Sebastian smirked lifting the small girl in his arms.

"Madam Moody will come back when you all can come in," the boy added and reentered the room.

"What the bloody hell does Esme want to ask her?" Liam blinked.

"Probably if she can handle not getting a lot of attention," Albus Severus shrugged.

* * *

Sebastian came around the privacy curtain and Magnolia saw Esme sitting up in the bed looking down at a small white blanketed bundle. Her black hair was pulled to one side in a loose braid with a gold ribbon and she was in a white gown. Minerva Dumbledore stood by the bed smiling proudly and Madam Moody was scuttling around cleaning up.

"I brought the big sister mummy," Sebastian chuckled.

Esmeralda looked up and smiled beckoning the girl closer. Sebastian sat the Riddle child on the bed and Magnolia slowly crawled up to Esme and peered at the baby.

The little bundle of joy had her mother's nose and ears with her father's pale skin and facial features. She had a tuft of black curls and beady green eyes like her grandmother.

"Wow she's so little," Magnolia gasped.

"Maggie. Maggie sweetie I have a very important question for you?" Esmeralda stated.

"Yes?" Magnolia asked looking up into the large green eyes of her soon to be new mother.

"I want you to look at this little beauty and tell me just what you think we should name her. I'm letting you name her," Esmeralda said softly shifting the baby to pet Magnolia's hair.

The first year looked in shock and turned to Sebastian who was nodding in agreement.

"It's their way of having you into the family," Minerva explained quietly. After retiring to the seaside with her husband she had really mellowed out.

"I…uh…" Maggie blinked and looked at the baby very closely.

The baby turned from looking at her mother to the child and blinked as she studied Magnolia in a way that made you believe she was x-raying her. But babies can't do that right?

"Um…Madison….Madison Helena?" Magnolia suggested looking up at Esme.

"Maggie and her little sister Maddi? Hmm it has a ring to it," Sebastian grinned. It seemed he couldn't stop smiling or grinning.

"It does doesn't it? All right then. Madison Helena it is," Esme nodded as the baby yawned cutely and curled into her mother asleep.

* * *

Four weeks later after the NEWT students had gotten their early results they were standing in two lines outside of the Great Hall waiting for their graduation to start. Being the head students; Sebastian and Esmeralda were to be first in line. She still had a little bit of a stomach on her but it was vastly reduced to what it had been a mere month ago. Sebastian was sure that in another week or so his beauty would be back to her original size the way she always exercised.

"This is it guys; our last walk into the Great Hall. Smarten up now we want to be the best representatives we can be," Esmeralda stated walking up and down the lines of students helping them get this and that in order.

Sebastian was always standing in front of the students staring at them as they hurried to oblige the new mother. Esme had taken on what some referred to as her 'Pre Working Mother' look. Her hair was up its usual tight bun and her outfit was pristine as always but now she had on a pair of thin framed square shaped glasses. Everyone knew she had reading glasses for fine print but it appeared she had decided to constantly wear them now.

Esmeralda finished her inspection and stood by Sebastian straightening his tie.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ask me later when we're at our wedding," he smirked and kissed her head as they turned and the doors opened to let them in.

Minerva stood with Magnolia standing in the chair by her as they watched Sebastian and Esmeralda led the way down the aisle to the seats. When everyone was sat down the families also retook their seats as the ceremony began.

Forty minutes later after the diplomas were given Esmeralda was asked to step forward as the valedictorian and class voted speaker to address the graduating students.

Esmeralda stood in front of the congregation and smiled setting her glasses on the podium.

"Class of 2016 this is it," she began smiling; "Seven years ago we entered with naïve eyes into a new world of learning and honing our crafts. Today we end one journey to begin another. Some of us will go on to get married and start families," here she smiled at Magnolia and the baby Minerva was holding, "Some of us will go on to begin jobs or apprentices to further our crafts," here she looked at several Ravenclaws, "Some will go on to be International stars," here she looked at her brother and Deidra, "But through all of this we know where we came from. We've come from a long established school and hopefully from learning from past mistakes we won't make the same ones."

Sebastian and his friends gave each other looks hoping that giving Magnolia a loving environment would stop the Voldemort cycle. Albus Sr. patted his wife's leg hoping his granddaughter knew what she was doing.

"It's been nearly twenty years now and Voldemort is indeed gone! Life is not safe but it is better and we know who to thank for that. So on behave of the graduating class I thank my grandparents and the Professors of then and now!" The hall was filled with clapping as she turned and bowed to them all.

"Wrap it up Esme," Morgan smirked nodding.

Esmeralda turned back to everyone and held up her hands. The hall silenced and listened.

"As a class we go out into the world to make our names. We thank you for teaching us and hope to honor you by our lives. To the class I say well done and… CONGRATS TO US WE'RE DONE!" The seventh years stood throwing their black pointed hats and cheered as the families clapped happily.

* * *

"Great job love. There is a reason you are the Perfect Kitten," Morgan laughed coming up behind her niece and hugging her as they stood on stage.

"Thanks Aunt Morgan," Esme laughed craning her head to kiss the woman's cheek.

"Come on let's go let your kids congratulate their mummy," Morgana stated pulling the girl with her.

"Man that is still such a surreal thing to know that," Esme laughed as they trooped off the stage to see her father, grandparents, and children.

"You were wonderful little one," Albus Sr. smiled and kissed his granddaughter's head.

"You look so pretty today," Magnolia smiled shyly.

"Well I should say I am a lucky sod then because it looks like all three of my girls are beautiful," Sebastian laughed as he picked up Magnolia and Esmeralda took Madison from Minerva.

"You look pretty good yourself daddy," Esme teased as they and the others of ASPHODEL gather for pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Snape and McGonagall Wedding**

Just two short days after graduation and nearly a hundred and fifty people were mingling outside of Dumbledore Manor in Godric's Hollow waiting for Esmeralda's wedding. In Albus Sr.'s study the men were dressing and in the women were dressing in the master bedroom.

"This is finally happening. By tonight I'll have a husband and two little girls!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

"Yes you will. How do you feel about that?" Minerva asked pinning the veil in the girl's hair.

"Nervous, nauseous, scared, excited…and I believe I can do it. I have confidence," Esmeralda nodded.

"Good. Ready?" Minerva asked softly.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Let's get this ball rolling then!" Portia stated.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Severus stood in the corner watching his son tie is tie. Both children had wanted a wizarding wedding with muggle attire.

"You seem rather calm," Severus said quietly.

"I learned from you. Never show any outward emotion," Sebastian stated.

"Hmm true but you have a lot of your mother in you. If you didn't I doubt you would have fallen for a Dumbledore," Severus quipped coming out of the shadows. He turned the young man around to fix the tie.

"Mum really was great. She and Ariel…best friends and now their kids are getting married," Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah…Sebastian I know you two are young but …well to be honest I think you guys can make it. You have a bit of Minerva and Albus in you. You'll do fine in the world," Severus smiled to his son as he finished the bow tie.

"Thanks dad. But being you isn't so bad either. Esme said she hopes I have enough of your sense of humor in me to entertain her with," Sebastian laughed. Severus did as well as they exited the library.

* * *

Sebastian was sure his heart stopped for a few seconds as he watched the vision glide down the aisle on her father's arm. Esmeralda was breathtaking dressed in her grandmother's wedding gown with roses interlaced in her curls.

The dress was slightly off white and fit her figure elegantly. It went to her ankles and flared slightly at the hip. The bodice was covered in intricately hand sewn patterns with pearl beads. The neck line was wide and sweet heart. It was off the shoulder but with three-quarter length sleeves.

Esme was led up to her lover and received a kiss from her father before taking Sebastian's hand.

"Ah welcome," the vicar smiled, "Welcome to the couple and welcome to all their friends and family. Today we shall bring two families together. Now who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Albus Jr. nodded before sitting by his daughter and mother.

The ceremony was of the old wizarding bonding and went on for quite awhile. Right after the "I dos" the couple leaned over the podium the short vicar stood behind and signed the adoption papers.

"You may kiss your bride Mr. Snape," the vicar then replied.

Sebastian smiled and kissed her lips sweetly before they turned to where the bride's maids were. Esmeralda's bride's maids were Deidra, and Portia. Her Maid of honor was Hannah. Sebastian's groom's men were Liam and Orion. The best man was Aaron.

Hannah walked up to them and placed baby Madison in Esmeralda's arm as Sebastian beckoned Magnolia up from her seat by Albus Sr. When the two girls were with their parents the vicar proclaimed.

"It is with great pleasure I present to you the Snape Family!"

Everyone clapped and cheered happily as Esme and Sebastian went back down the aisle with Magnolia and Madison.

* * *

The reception had gone marvelously so far. People greeted and congratulated the happy couple as well as cooed over the baby.

"Hey sweetie. You okay with staying with us while they go on honeymoon?" Minerva asked gently. She was seated at a table bottle feeding Madison while Albus was off gathering wedding cake for them. Magnolia was sitting by the old woman wearing a lilac colored dress.

"Y-yes ma'am…I mean…well…y-you don't hate me for being Vo-Voldemort's granddaughter?" Magnolia stuttered.

"Maggie little one you are my grandchild. You are not Voldemort's and that is that," Minerva stated sternly but with kindness.

"Y-yes ma'am," Magnolia nodded as Albus Sr. and Albus Jr. returned with plates of cake.

"Well mum how do you feel about having a baby and three preteens to look after?" Albus Jr. asked laughing.

"Fine and dandy," Minerva snipped as she continued to feed her great-grandchild.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Draco!" Esmeralda squealed as she propelled herself into the arms of a tall gangly man with white blonde hair and cold grey eyes. The man was wearing a set of expensive black dress robes.

"I got to say it's still odd a Dumbledore likes me so much. Especially one of McGonagall's," the man chuckled hugging the girl and setting her gently down.

"But I love you Draky," Esmeralda pouted cutely.

"What is it with you and like Slytherins?" Richard huffed coming up to his sister and his 'Uncle Draco'.

"I love a bad boy," Esmeralda shrugged and grinned.

"And your excuse for liking Potter?" Draco asked smirking.

"I like his hair," she smiled before pulling on his arm, "Now come on we have pictures and you and Scorpious and Cruella must be in them!"

"I love pictures!" a cute nine year old with white blonde curls and hazel eyes grinned.

"Yeah Esme has a long list of people she wants in her pictures. She's putting everyone she counts as 'Her Family' in them," Richard explained.

Draco looked at them a little nervous.

"Come on Malfoy. Esme says jump and you say how high before her grandmother comes after you," Harry stated as he and Neville came up to the group.

"And you're okay with this?" Draco asked.

"If my daughter is best friends with Snape's son and Harry's son is best friends with your son…I think we should be friends as well," Neville stated. He'd gotten a better backbone over the years.

Draco nodded and offered his arm to the bride as they all headed out of the ball room to the large sitting room where all the others were waiting with the photographer.

To take the pictures of various groups was world renowned photographer Cedric Corby. Those in the pictures were Albus Dumbledore Sr., Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore Jr., Morgan Dumbledore, Brian Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Sophie Dumbledore, Richard Dumbledore, and Liam Dumbledore from the bride's immediate family. From the groom's were Severus Snape and his nine year old son Sylvester Snape.

The others were Harry Potter, Ginerva Potter, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cruella Malfoy, Scorpious Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey Moody, Alastor Moody, Natasha Moody, Filius Flitwick, Pamona Sprout Flitwick, Xiomara Hooch, Sybil Trelawney, Cleo Trelawney, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot Longbottom, Hannah Longbottom, Portia Skeeter, Aaron Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Orion Black, Deidra Thomas, Dean Thomas, and Holly Thomas. Arthur and Molly Weasley plus their children, in-laws, and grandchildren were there also.

And not to forget Magnolia Snape and Madison Snape.

The whole group in general showed how far they'd come in some forms and how happy one girl was to have such a mixture of people in her life.

* * *

After the pictures were finished the large group returned to the party and Esme and Minerva were confronted with none other than Dolores Umbridge Fudge and her granddaughter Daphne.

"Splendid wedding. Pity the circumstances of it. Like grandmother like granddaughter I suppose," Dolores said off handedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Minerva asked bristling.

"Only that now that we are aware of your children…the Minister's birth date leaves much to be desired. July 1945 isn't it?" Dolores sneered.

"Congratulations you can count," Minerva sneered.

Daphne was glaring at both with her nose looking slightly crooked. Apparently Esme's handy work was quite adept. Dolores' eyes narrowed.

"Am I to assume you encouraged Esme here to become pregnant and be forced to marry early in life?" Dolores asked.

"Actually you are to assume that your granddaughter is as ugly as you are and won't get the man she wants unless she black mails him. How is Fudge by the way I notice he isn't here," Portia smirked as she, Deidra, and Hannah came up to the women. They were all dressed in blood red gowns that were strapless with their hair held back with pins in their house mascot shapes.

Dolores and Daphne huffed before turning and stocking off. Esmeralda and her girlfriends giggled as Minerva went off to find her husband.

"Portia dear I believe I shall adore your gossip column when it comes," Esme laughed.

"Aww gee thanks. When ever I make up something about you I will try to make it nice," Portia winked as they giggled more.

"Look at that. Always giggling," Liam sighed. He, Sebastian, Aaron, and Orion were by the stage drinking butterbeer.

"Why do we love that lot?" Orion asked.

"Because they are each unique and not like any other. They're like snowflakes and we know we have to get them before someone ruins them," Sebastian stated.

The boy looked at him.

"Fatherhood has turned you soft," Aaron smirked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but a twitch in his mouth told them he agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Snape Hideaway **

Two weeks in Paris and now they were back. The first thing Esme and Sebastian Snape did was head to Godric's Hollow for their children.

Magnolia Snape was sitting in the window seat in her great grandparents' living room. She had been shown a world she'd never thought she'd have. A world where children were pampered and loved and read to every night with treats and smiles and warm hugs. She felt like a princess and her new grandfather even called her a princess.

She was currently just relaxing in the window seat with her black hair into two braids dressed in a yellow jumper and white blouse with black buckled shoes.

The young girl saw a carriage landed in the drive and a tall skinny man get out before helping a gorgeous young woman in a light blue dress out.

"Mummy!" Magnolia squealed bolting from the room.

"Esme's back!?" Voices called from the stairs as Magnolia threw open the door and dashed outside.

Minerva holding Madison, Albus, Sophie, and Richard came out onto the front porch to see a heart warming sight.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mummy, daddy!" Magnolia shouted happily running to the young couple.

"Maggie!" Esme smiled kneeling to the ground as the small girl ran into her arms. Sebastian bent down as well and the newly weds hugged and cooed over the girl.

"Oh we missed you. Did you have fun with Granny?" Esme asked.

"Oh yes, yes. Granny Min and Grandpa Albus are lots of fun. You know lemon drops are actually rather tasty," Maggie stated.

"Ha Albus has turned Voldemort's granddaughter," Sebastian laughed patting the girl's head.

"Seb she's not his anymore. She's ours so of course she'd like lemon drops," Esme replied.

"Forgive me….would uh…would this make up for my slip?" Sebastian asked holding a china doll in front of Magnolia.

The doll was made of porcelain with rosy cheeks, black ponytails, and purple eyes in emerald witch's robes.

"Wow…thank you daddy!" Maggie exclaimed hugging his neck tightly. Sebastian stood with her in his arms laughing heartily.

"You are most welcome kitten," he smiled kissing her cheek.

The three headed up to the house to greet the others.

"Oh Gran it's good to see you," Esme exclaimed hugging Minerva tightly but being mindful of the baby.

"It's good to have you back home. Maggie is as sweet as you were at her age," Minerva smiled handing baby Madison to her mother.

"Wonderful," Sebastian grinned.

"Do you have time for tea before you head to the house? I think the others were doing some last minute touch ups," Albus Sr. smiled.

"Touch ups?" the newly weds asked.

"We've all banded together to decorate and furnish the house for you," Richard smirked.

"Aw we have the best family Seb," Esme smiled. Sebastian nodded in agreement as they entered the manor for tea and treats.

* * *

The carriage landed in a yard outside of Hambridge Village. The young man and his young family stepped out and smiled at the home before them.

The house was about four years old and had in fact belonged to an old wizard. The home had a wide base that led up to several flights in shapes and curvatures that resembled building blocks stacked up by a child. It appeared one good strong wind would knock it to the ground but many thought the Weasleys Burrow would and it didn't.

The home was painted in an array of maroon and tan colors. A fence with Esmeralda's pet unicorn was by the house and a work shed was off to the side. A sign just in front of the front porch read: _Snape Hideaway_.

A wooden porch swing and three rocking chairs were on the large front porch. A banner was hung over the second floor that read: _Welcome Home Snape Family_.

"Aw you guys painted the house too," Esme smiled adjusting her hold of the sleeping baby.

"It's not all we did!" Liam shouted as he, the rest of ASPHODEL, the Malfoys, Potters, Severus, Sylvester, and Weasleys stepped out of the home and up to the family to greet them.

After greetings were given Sebastian, Esmeralda, and their daughters were led into the house. Sebastian privately marveled at it. It seemed his friends knew perfectly well how to mish and mash his and Esme's styles together to make a comfortable and welcoming home.

Everyone had even decorated Magnolia's bedroom just as they knew the tiny girl like. Purple and unicorns were all over it. Madison's room was pale yellow and lilac. The master bedroom had been done in gold and green a good mix of both their houses.

"Guys you have got to be the best people in the world. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you!" Esme cried with tears falling freely.

"Aw we love you too!" the girls cried hugging her.

"Thank you. I get her to stop crying and you lot start it up again," Sebastian sighed.

"Sorry mate," the men chuckled shaking his hand and patting his back.

"So you're my niece eh?" Sylvester asked eyeing Magnolia. The little boy had his mother's blue eyes and tan skin but had his father's greasy black hair and hooked nose.

"Uh yes," Magnolia nodded.

"Sly go away," Sophie snapped.

"Don't worry about Sly he doesn't like anyone but Esme," Richard added ruffling the girl's hair.

"Right," Magnolia nodded awkwardly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Well what do you think? I think it's a nice room," Esme smiled as she was tucking Magnolia into bed that night.

"Yeah it's nice," the child nodded quietly.

"What's wrong baby snake?" Esme asked softly.

"I just…I mean…well what if I'm not good enough to be in your family?" Magnolia asked, "I mean Sophie can play the violin, Richard can draw and paint, Liam is really good at Quidditch, and you can do everything! What if I'm not good enough to be your daughter?"

Esme smiled softly; the moonlight coming into the window and making her eyes shine.

"Move over Baby Snake," she stated pushing the girl slightly and crawling under the covers. Once settled she wrapped her arms around the girl and lightly ran her nails over the girl's head as she sang a song.

_**As you go through life you will see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand.  
And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned.**_

Magnolia listened to the voice that had a light Scottish twinge to it as she snuggled into her new mother.

_**But you will see every day  
That we will never turn away,  
When it seems all your dreams come undone.  
We'll stand by your side  
Filled with hope & filled with pride.  
We are more than we are,  
We are one.**_

"It really doesn't matter what you do in life Maggie. We just want you to fill safe and happy. I love you and your father loves you and we're sure you'll do something worth while when you grow up," Esme explained.

Maggie looked up at Esme and decided to voice her fears in song.

_If there is so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I'm?  
Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan? _

"I'm the granddaughter of one of the darkest wizard's ever and I can't change that. What if one day I find I want to kill some one? What if I get in trouble with some bad people and end up in prison? What if…."

"OH my sweet Baby Snake," Esme sighed kissing the girl's head. "You can not live your life in what if. Whatever becomes of life we'll take what comes. Maggie you're in a better place now and you're as safe as you can be. We've had a hard road to lead to this time but it's working itself out." _  
_  
_**Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on.  
Your journey has only begun.  
Tears of pain,  
Tears of joy,  
One thing nothing can destroy . . .  
Is our pride, deep inside,  
We're one.**_

"We're a family now Maggie. You are my baby and you will always be that," Esme smiled kissing the girl again. Magnolia smiled trusting the words and snuggling into the woman.

_**We are one, you & I  
We are like the earth & sky.  
One family under the sun.  
All the wisdom to lead,  
All the courage that you will need . . .  
You'll find when you see  
We are one . . .**_

When Esmeralda finished singing she looked down and saw Magnolia was sound asleep with a sweet smile on her face. She gently slid out of the bed and tucked the girl in grabbing the china doll and putting it in the girl's arms before quietly exiting and shutting the door.

She headed down the hall and opened a door. Little Madison was sound asleep in her crib with the mobile playing Mozart softly. Esmeralda smiled and shut the door quietly before continuing on her way to her bedroom where she found her husband sitting in bed reading Potions Monthly.

She untied her bed robe and threw it on a nearby chair before crawling into bed. Sebastian immediately put his magazine on the night stand and shut off the light pulling her into his arms. She pillowed her head on his shoulder.

"Well…honeymoon's over. Tomorrow I start at the Apothecary and reality begins," Sebastian sighed as they lay in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Above their bed was a skylight and they could see the stars shining brightly. Esme had always loved skylights.

"I think we can do it. We'll make it," Esme stated.

"No doubt…but …Es…if Hogwarts has openings…"

"Then we get jobs as Professors earlier if they hire us. Now go to sleep. I have to cook breakfast and you have to work in the morning," Esme smirked kissing his neck.

"Cheeky," he smirked and kissed her head as they settled in to sleep.

That night a family slept soundly as their life began.


	8. Chapter 8

_Time to mess with Daphne!_

**Chapter 8: To Best the Tadpole**

"Who mummy's funny girl?" Esmeralda asked in a silly voice as she slipped the white stocking up the baby's legs. Madison kicked as her mother was dressing her and shrieking happily.

The baby was a healthy thirteen pounds now and about five months old. It was October now and Esmeralda's time was up. She had been given an extra month to her three months and now she had to begin work. She was both excited and anxious because she was apprehensive about leaving her baby even though she completely trusted her grandparents.

"Well Maddi what will it be today love? The red dress or the yellow dress?" Esmeralda asked holding up to tiny outfits.

The baby kicked her feet and clapped her hands from her place on the changing table.

"I thought so too. Granny does love a baby in red," Esmeralda nodded hanging the yellow dress back in the wardrobe.

Fifteen minutes later Esmeralda popped onto the front porch of her grandparents' home and knocked. She loved apparating it made things so much easier.

"Right on time," Minerva grinned opening the door.

Esmeralda could hear the sounds of children running through the house.

"Everyone already here?" Esme grinned. Minerva nodded taking Madison and the baby bag.

After retiring Minerva began babysitting all the Order members' children not of Hogwarts age. Albus, Arthur, and Molly assisted of course.

"I have three bottles in there. Room temperature is what she likes best. I should be back by three," Esmeralda explained.

"All right then," Minerva nodded smiling.

"I love you baby be good for Granny okay?" Esmeralda smiled sadly kissing Madison's hand. The baby gurgled happily as Minerva helped her wave to her mother before the woman popped away.

"Well Madison shall we go see what all the others are up to?" Minerva smiled. The baby grinned a big toothy grin at her as they entered the loud house.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Snape will start you off slow," Head of Mysteries Department Randal Crandall.

"Yes sir. Mr. Crandall, sir," Esme nodded following the hawk like man. The tall crooked man turned and smirked at her.

"Nice to see someone with manners. Don't suppose your Minister father taught them to you?" he quipped.

"Actually it was my grandmother. Sadly they didn't take with my father," Esme winked. Randal snorted as he turned around.

"Well I can see you'll be a nice addition. Better than the other newbies I got," he sighed entering a large storage room.

"Okay now your job for now is to catalogue all these items. Some will of course have to be handled with extreme reverence and care. We got some dark items in here," the man explained, "I had my other girl in here but she was useless. Perhaps you can have it at least half done when I get back."

"Yes sir…sir may I ask how you want them done?" Esme asked.

"There is an example with all those empty folders. Hop to Snape," Randal stated.

"Yes sir!" Esme nodded as the man shut and locked her in the room. He locked it for security purposes.

"Well in every job that must be done there is an element of fun. I find the fun and snap!" Esmeralda snapped her fingers, "The job's a game!" she grinned quoting her favorite movie as she got to work.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Thank you Mrs. Gloomberg. Have a nice day," Sebastian nodded handing the packages to the witch. The middle-aged woman smiled seductively and blew him a kiss as she exited the shop.

"I got to say Snape you sure know how to attract the ladies," Gregory Arsenius chuckled.

"Yeah I wish I didn't," Sebastian sighed.

"Jealous wife?" the balding man asked with a smirk.

"No…I just don't like attention like that. I prefer to do the chasing. That's really how I and Esme got together. I bugged her till the brink of insanity and she finally agreed to date me," Sebastian explained with a tiny smirk.

Gregory chuckled loudly and clapped his apprentice on the back.

"Boy I'd love to meet this little wife of yours. If she really is a Dumbledore that is," the man chuckled.

"Yes sir," Sebastian nodded as they returned to work.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Also sir I noticed that the intake of office supplies does not match the supposed amount for everyone. Clearly the employees are taking more items than they need," Daphne Fudge stated as she followed Randal down the hall.

Randal sighed and looked heavenward dreaming of bashing his skull in …or maybe Daphne's in. Anything so he would have to hear her squeaky voice constantly nagging him about the protocol for the employees.

It was just before eleven and he needed to check on the young Snape girl he'd left alone. Usually when he locked people in rooms with dark objects they went mad or evil. In Daphne's case when he had done it four months ago she had catalogued everything totally wrong and claimed it was better the way she had done it. He had no idea why he was being so nice with Cornelius Fudge's grandchild.

_It's because you lost the poker game idiot._ His subconscious screamed at him.

"Yes Miss Fudge now just a minute I have to check on my new intern," Randal sighed flipping through the keys on his ring and unlocking the door. He opened it a crack and could here a sweet voice singing Hogwarts song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts teach us something please!"

"Humph the audacity to goof off in such a Department," Daphne huffed.

Randal swung the door wide open and gaped at what he saw. The room had walking space and everything was neat as a pin! In the back of the room Esmeralda had her back to them singing to herself as she observed a cursed ring before writing in a folder and placing it with several others.

**(A/n: Esme does sing and quote muggle songs and movies as well as wizarding ones. That's one of her quirks)**

Daphne looked around him and gasped before her eyes narrowed seeing the person in the room.

"What have you done!? You've messed everything up!" she shrieked.

"No I didn't. Everything is in categories on the selves in order of danger levels. After that they're in order by catalogue reference. That way everything is easy to see and find. Is really better this way," Esmeralda stated not turning and continuing her work.

"Mrs. Snape this is fantastic and you did it in such a short amount of time! Can I ask how?" Randal asked observing the objects. Daphne followed him sulking.

"I'm an organizer sir. If it looks cluttered I analyze it and look for the best way to get it in order. You seemed like a man that would like it ordered this way," Esmeralda explained taking off her dragon hide gloves and putting them in her robe pocket. "Here are the lists, sir."

He took the folders and looked them over his smile growing by the minute.

"This is extraordinary. Miss Fudge you and Mrs. Snape will come with me immediately to see the Minister," he stated.

"What?" Daphne blinked.

"No talking. Follow me!" Randal snapped hurrying out. The two looked at each other and quickly followed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minister Dumbledore was in his office staring happily at a picture of his Eldest daughter on her wedding day with her two children and little sister around her. The three girls were waving and smiling sweetly at him while the baby dozed.

A knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts and looked at the door stating, "Enter!" He was very shocked to see Randal Crandall enter with Daphne Fudge and his daughter.

"Please tell me they weren't dueling," Albus Jr. groaned.

"No sir. Actually Minister I'd like you to see these. The first is Miss Fudge's cataloguing of a room of dark objects. The second is four months later and the same room but was just finished minutes ago by Mrs. Snape," Randal stated tossing the folders in front of the Minister.

Dumbledore read through them and looked up at his friend.

"What's your point? My daughter made your job easier?" Albus Jr. asked.

"Easier!? Albus with Esmeralda the Department of Mystery could very well have an increase in efficiency. Actually all the Departments could use her skills. I'm sorry but I don't think she should be stuck in just my Department. She should be…well to be frank she should have her own group of organizers and go through this whole Ministry getting everything in order. She did this room in less than three and half hours! Imagine what she could do in months with her own workers!" Randal exclaimed excitedly.

Esmeralda was standing quietly in the shadows and Daphne stood with her eyes and mouth wide open. Was it really possible Esme was going to get in charge of her own Department on her first day!?

Albus Jr. chuckled. "Randal Esme has been running my home for almost nine years. There is no doubt in my mind what her mind can do. The problem is she desires to study death and life in your Department," he explained.

"Well…let her. But get her to organize the whole Ministry first! Being able to actually have the other Departments answer my questions would be helpful," Randal stated.

"Esme," Albus Jr. called.

"Minister?" Esme asked.

"Go home for the day. Tomorrow you'll tear the Ministry apart and update it then you will go straight into studying death," Albus Jr. stated.

"As you wish," Esme curtsied and walked out.

Albus counted on his fingers to three and then they heard a high pitched squeal from outside.

Dumbledore laughed heartily. "Randal I believe she likes the idea."

"Excellent!" Randal grinned, "And can you do something with Miss Fudge?"

"Miss Fudge you will be under Esme. I hear one thing about you disrespecting your Senior and you and your family will be left farther in the gutter than you are now!" Albus Jr. hissed quietly. Daphne could do nothing but nod and turned to leave.

Albus Jr. counted to three again and heard a scream of outrage and looked at his friend.

"Thank you mate. We may start World War III," Albus laughed.

"Well…maybe but your daughter is not like you at all. I think she can handle Dolores' daughter better than your mother could stomach Dolores," Randal stated.

"Let's hope so. I don't want to have to send my daughter to Azkaban," Dumbledore stated as his friend left.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The bell to the door rang as Sebastian was stocking shelves in the back. He heard Gregory greet the customer before calling him up front. Sebastian wiped his hand on the apron he wore and hurried to the desk to see his beautiful wife standing there looking around idle.

"How may I be of service Miss?" Sebastian asked with a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"I'd like some unicorn horn please," Esmeralda smiled sweetly.

"That's quite expensive," Sebastian stated.

"Oh I know. I can afford it. I just got a promotion," Esmeralda stated.

"Really!?" Sebastian blinked.

"Yes! I'm the head of my own Department! This year I'm to get the Ministry organized and then I can go straight into experimenting with and studying death!" Esmeralda squealed.

"Ha, ha!" Sebastian laughed and jumped over the counter to gather her in his arms and spin her around.

"Oi what's going on out here?" Gregory asked.

"You've got really friendly service," Esmeralda giggled.

"Mr. Arsenius this is my wife Esmeralda and she's been promoted on her first day," Sebastian stated proudly.

"Well that is cause for celebration. It doesn't hurt none she's a beauty," Gregory stated winking at the girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Family Tree!!!!**

_This Family Tree will have couples and their children. If they aren't alive it will have their death dates. If they are it has their birthdates and ages from 2016._

_The Weasley Family Tree is the same so I won't be adding them. Nor will I add the Potters._

_Dumbledore_

**(1846—170)Albus Dumbledore Sr. and Minerva McGonagall(1925—90)**

_Albus Dumbledore Jr. (1944—72)_

_Morgan Dumbledore (1961—55)_

_Brian Dumbledore (1971—45)_

**(1944—72)Albus Dumbledore Jr. and Ariel Gambon (D. 2008)**

Esmeralda Dumbledore (1999—17)

Liam Dumbledore (1999—17)

Richard Dumbledore (2004—12)

Sophie Dumbledore (2003—11)

_Moody_

**(1918—98) Alastor Moody and Poppy Pomfrey (1925—90)**

_Natasha Moody (1958—58)_

_Snape_

**(1960—56)Severus Snape and Rachel Adams (D. 2008)**

_Sebastian Snape (1999—17)_

_Sylvester Snape (2007—9)_

**(1999—17)Esmeralda Dumbledore and Sebastian Snape(1999—17)**

_Magnolia Snape (2003—11)_

_Madison Snape (2016—new born)_

_Lupin_

**(1960--56)Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (1972--44)**

_Theodore (Teddy) Lupin (1997--19)_

_Aaron Lupin (1999--17)_

_Trelawney_

**(1948—68)Sybil Trelawney and ???**

_Cleo Trelawney (1968—48)_

_Skeeter_

**(1948—68)Rita Skeeter and ???**

_Portia Skeeter (1999—17)_

_Fudge_

**(1923—92)Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge(1925—90)**

_Oswald Fudge (1967—49)_

**(1967—49)Oswald Fudge and Rebecca Hornsby(1967—49)**

_Daphne Fudge (1999-17)_

_Cornelius Fudge (2007—9)_

_Longbottom_

**(1980—36)Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot(1980—36)**

_Hannah Longbottom (1999—17)_

_Thomas_

**(1980—36)Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown (1980—36)**

_Deidra Thomas (1999—17)_

_Holly Thomas (2007—9)_

_Black_

**(1959—57)Sirius Black and Nora Wilson (D. 2002)**

_Orion Black (1999-17)_

**(1961—55)Regelus Black and Eliza Brown(1961—55)**

_Felicia Black (1999—17)_

_Robert Black (2007—9)_

_Malfoy_

**(D. 1996) Lucien Malfoy and Clara Lestrange (D. 2001)**

_Corbin Malfoy (1983--33)_

**(1983--33)Corbin Malfoy and Maria Brown(1983--33)**

_Millicent Malfoy (1999-17)_

**(1980—36)Draco Malfoy and Astoria Crabgrass(1981—35)**

_Scorpious Malfoy (2003—11)_

_Cruella Malfoy (2007—9)_

_Riddle_

**(D.1997) Voldemort with Bellatrix Lestrange (D.1997)**

_Lucifer Riddle (1974—42)_

**(Azkaban) (1974—42)Lucifer Riddle and Maleficent Barker (D. 2012 in Azkaban)**

_Magnolia Riddle (turned to Snape)(2003—11)_

_**Um for now that's all but as the story progress we may have new spouses and children!**_

_Lucien Malfoy is Lucius' younger brother._

_The question marks by Rita and Sybil's names mean that no one really knows who the children's father is. The kids were sort of the product of a one night stand. And they won't even tell me who it is!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Party for Maggie**

Two years seemed to fly by and before everyone knew it July 31st dawned. Today was Magnolia's thirteenth birthday! Everyone thought it disturbing she was born on Harry Potter's birthday. Harry found it funny considering.

The girl woke slowly as the sun streamed into her room. She yawned and stretched kicking off her royal purple covers before running a brush through her dark hair and padding down stairs.

"Happy Birthday!" her parents and sister shouted as soon as she entered the kitchen.

Chocolate chip waffles in the shapes of snakes and Hogwarts castles were in the middle of the table with syrup, peanut butter, bacon, whipped cream, and cherries around it.

"Wow thanks mum!" Maggie grinned sitting at the table and piling her plate full.

"My pleasure," Esmeralda smiled as she put the drinks on the table and sat down as well. Esme and Sebastian sat by each other with Madison and Magnolia sitting across from them. Maddi was in her booster seat.

"Was you really arised?" Madison asked.

"Surprised Maddi and yes I was," Magnolia smiled.

Two years with the Snapes and though Magnolia was still one of the kindest people you'd meet she had come out of her shell a lot in the short amount of time. She was slightly more assertive and had lots more friends. Of course that could have a lot to do with the fact she was very close to Albus Severus Potter.

Albus Dumbledore Sr. found it incredibly funny his granddaughter; who was the grandchild of Voldemort, might one day be dating Harry Potter's son.

"I knowed you would be," Madison stated.

"Knew Maddi," Magnolia corrected.

"That's what I said Maggie I knowed it," Madison nodded. Their parents chuckled quietly watching the exchange.

"Well girls what's on the agenda today?" Sebastian asked. He and Esmeralda had both taken off for the day.

"Well I have to practice some and Albus said he was coming over for a swim in the creek," Maggie stated.

"I go to play with Aunt Sophie! She come over soon," Madison stated.

"All right then," he nodded.

"Are we still having dinner tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Roasted lamb," Esme nodded.

"Great!" Maggie grinned continuing her special breakfast.

* * *

The Potter children and several others of the 'Order Family' were allowed to floo over to Minerva and Albus' home as well as Sebastian and Esmeralda's home anytime they wanted day or night. At least one of those four adults was at either house.

So as soon he could get away from his annoying brother and hyper sister Albus Severus flooed over to one of his favorite places in the world. Mama Esme's House.

Several found it odd the kids called her that considering she wasn't much older than the rest of them. But you see Esmeralda was sort of a subconsciously voted pack mother with Minerva being the pack grandmother. So even though Esme called all their parents' Aunt and Uncle all the kids called her Mama Esme. She didn't care though.

Albus flooed in via the fireplace in the kitchen. On the table he found a plate of homemade cookies and a pitcher of ice cold lemonade with glasses all around it. Grabbing a cookie and fixing himself a glass; Albus Severus or Alby as he was normally called wandered through the home and found his way into the warm and large sitting room.

The living room or the kitchen was always your best bet in finding the person you sought in this house. The living room had a chocolate carpet with burgundy and cream walls and chocolate furniture. In a corner Alby saw Esmeralda at the piano playing away. By the young woman's side was her eldest daughter sitting on the bench with her mother as she went on singing her scales.

Two year old Madison was sitting in the middle of the room playing with her dolls.

The little girl looked up and screamed loudly in excitement as she rushed to the young teen.

"Alby! Alby you here!" the toddler squealed.

"It would seem so," he laughed picking up the tiny child.

"Oh Albus how are you sweetie?" Esmeralda smiled ceasing her playing.

"I'm fine. Of course I think mum and dad are about to loose it since Lily still hasn't gotten her Hogwarts letter yet. I told her they'll come in a few more days but she's freaking out that she's a squib," Albus Severus laughed.

"Oh that's sad…that means that almost all the third order generations will be in school," Esme stated.

"Yeah…well we still have to get Lysander, Lucy, and Fred and Roxanne in," Albus Severus shrugged putting Madison back down.

"That's next year though. Then Maddi will be all alone," Esmeralda sighed.

"Well true but if I'm any judge all of ASPHODEL will have at least one kid each the same age," the boy laughed.

"That would be something," Sebastian chuckled entering the room.

"Morning sir," Albus nodded.

"Morning Albus. I hear you're taking my daughter to the creek?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow like his father.

Albus Severus nodded a little wary.

"Well have fun. Be back for dinner all right," Sebastian winked.

The boy sighed and nodded as he and Magnolia headed out the door.

"We decate for arty now?" Madison asked.

"Decorate for Party," Sebastian corrected, "And yes we are."

"Yeah!" Madison exclaimed.

* * *

"Presenting the lady of the hour and the prettiest girl here apart from my wife…"

The crowd in the living room laughed.

"My lovely daughter Magnolia Snape!!!" Sebastian proudly proclaimed as Maggie entered in a lovely deep purple satin gown. Her black hair was tame in an elegant French twist.

The crowd of friends and family cheered and congratulated the teenager happily as she strolled into the middle of the room. A slow waltz started up and people began pairing off.

"Will I be allowed a dance or will your dad attack me?" Albus Severus quipped walking up to the girl.

He was handsome like his father but unlike his father he knew his way around the ladies. Magnolia had always had a huge crush on him and this past summer he had been reciprocating her feeling; or so she imagined.

"No I don't think so. He's too preoccupied with mum," Maggie smiled as she was pulled into a dance.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ever closer. Ever closer Uncle Harry and you and I will have children dating," Esme teased standing by the man and handing him a glass of wine.

He accepted it with thanks and laughed, "Very observant Mrs. Snape. I could in fact be the father-in-law to a dark lady."

"You don't really believe that do you Harry?" Minerva asked walking up to the man's other side and sitting in the chair by him.

Esme walked over and planted herself in Minerva's lap; not that the elder witch seemed to care.

"No I don't but you trying telling Ron that," Harry laughed gesturing to where his friend was standing by Bill scowling at Maggie and Albus; and Scorpious and Rose dancing.

Esme giggled, "What will he do when Scorpious decides he wants to marry Rose?"

"Don't say that around Weasley!" Draco hissed coming up to the group.

"That man will not leave me alone about my son's hands on his daughter!" the man huffed angrily.

"All Draky don't despair. Would you like a Weasley in the family?" Esme asked curiously, "Or maybe a Dumbledore."

"I shudder at thinking Sophie and Rose my fight over him," Draco said shaking.

"We're starting to get very mixed together what with everyone intermarrying. We're more convoluted than the Blacks. Soon someone will be marrying cousins together like Sirius' parents," Cleo Trelawney laughed join them.

"True…but you and Natasha haven't produced children yet and nor has Brian," Minerva smirked.

"And we all know Morgie will not have kids," Brian chuckled coming up. He kissed Cleo's cheek and whispered something in her ear before whisking her away.

"Ha! Uncle Bri will marry a seer maybe. Then Auntie Sybil will be granny's in-law," Esme laughed.

Minerva snorted and wacked the girl's thigh as she would when disciplining the child.

"Ouch Granny you know it will happen," Esme frowned.

"I do but don't shout it out just yet," Minerva hissed.

"At least Cleo is aware of being truthful about her predictions," Draco stated.

"Yes at least there is that. And she is a very lovely girl," Albus Sr. nodded coming to join the group. "Min isn't she heavy?"

"No and I resent the implications she is fat or I am too weak to hold her!" Minerva snapped.

"On that note…Draky dance with me," Esme stated pulling Draco away. Harry wisely walked over to a conversation with Remus and Sirius.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Uh oh your grandpa must have said something stupid. Everyone vacated and Min looks mad," Albus Severus laughed as they twirled.

The couple was on their third song with Rose and Scorpious right by them.

"Yeah…he might be on the couch or staying here tonight," Maggie laughed.

"So Albus when can we expect wedding bells?" Scorpious teased.

"I could ask you the same," Albus Severus teased.

"You know that's all our parents talk about," Rose sighed, "I'm sick of dad ranting about '_no daughter of mine will marry a Malfoy'_" she mimicked her father causing all four to laugh.

"Yeah but mine and Maggie's parents are open to it," Albus Severus stated.

"Then I'll get Mama Esme to adopt me," Rose smirked.

They all laughed again as the song ended and the crowd parted to allow Esmeralda and Portia and Hannah to roll in a large six tier cake to Maggie. The cake was huge with thirteen candles on the levels. It was chocolate marble inside with purple icing on the outside and decorated with edible white chocolate magnolia flowers.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Maggie….Happy Birthday to you!" the crows erupted into song and clapped loudly as Maggie's face turned the color of Weasley hair.

"Close your eyes and make a wish!" Esme whispered in her ear before kissing her head.

Maggie took a deep breath and thought of the only thing she'd wanted more than loving parents.

_I wish_ _for my very own phoenix, _she thought to herself as she blew the candles out in one go. Everyone cheered again as Esme started cutting the cake.

The three Albus' were the first in line for the confection. Minerva rolled her eyes at them and looked at Harry.

"My son and husband are a bad influence on your boy," she stated.

"Yeah…but you got to admit its funny watching three Albus' fight over sugar," Harry laughed.

Minerva tried and failed to conceal her laughter.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Several hours later everyone had eaten the cake and finished off the scrumptious meal Esme had cooked. They had also seen Magnolia open all her presents but one.

"It is tradition in the Dumbledore family that on a child's thirteenth birthday they receive a familiar. Now as her mother it is my right to present my lovely daughter with such a gift," Esmeralda explained.

Everyone listened. They all knew Esme's familiar was a solid black Kneazle with purple eyes. It was always in the same room with her and you heard it growling if it didn't trust you.

The party goers waited with Magnolia with bated breath as Esmeralda disappeared into her home office. She returned several minutes later with a tiny chick in her hands that she gently put in front of Maggie.

The bird was red in color with a tiny orange beak and tail. Its eyes were yellow.

"Fawkes and Tatiana have agreed that you may have one of their chicks," Esme smiled at her daughter.

Tatiana was a female phoenix that belonged to Morgan Dumbledore.

"Wow, thank you! Thank you so much," Maggie exclaimed hugging her mother tightly.

"Her name's Ildri," Esme stated.

"Ildri," Maggie nodded as the little chick hopped into her outstretched palm and cheeped loudly. Everyone smiled as the party went on late into the night. It was definitely one of Maggie's best birthdays.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A New Term**

"All right everyone on the train," Esme stated running through a checklist in her mind.

"Finally I am going," Sylvester smirked.

"Sly you better watch it. Remember your dad will watch you like a hawk if you're in Slytherin," Holly pointed out. The boy that looked just like his father and brother scowled.

"All right everyone stop teasing," Sebastian stated.

"Daddy what…what if I don't get Slytherin? They'll laugh at me anywhere else for my name," Cruella stated close to tears.

"Yeah nice going on that name by the way mum," Scorpious nodded. Astoria scowled at her son.

"Lot of angry looks today," Hugo smirked.

"Don't forget your mum is there too," Sylvester smirked. Hugo's smiled dropped and he frowned.

"This is going to be a tiring year," Albus Severus sighed. He had his arm around Magnolia and was winking at Sophie. Both girls giggled at him.

"Mama Esme…the other houses are good right?" Lily asked.

"Any house is great as long as you have good friends," Esmeralda smiled.

"Right now everyone on the train!" Draco shouted as the whistle blew.

The children got on and the large group said good bye to everyone as per usual as the train started and up and took the kids away. When it was well out of sight the adults apparated away to work.

* * *

Morgan sat observing her school waiting for her brother to bring the first years. To her left sat Harry Potter and to his right sat Hermione Weasley. Hermione taught Ancient Runes.

"I'm not betting on Cruella or Sly. It's incredibly obvious where they will go," Harry stated.

"You said that before," Hermione sighed.

"Well I'm adamant. Robert is not like Felicia though. I'm betting Ravenclaw," he stated as the first years entered and stood before them.

"I say Gryffindor," Hermione whispered.

"I should fire you for side bets on students…but I want your money at the poker game tonight," Morgan smirked as Brian began the sorting.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Aunt Hermione and my dad are betting on the students again," Albus Severus sighed.

"Would you expect anything les little bro?" James smirked.

"Unfortunately…no," Albus sighed.

"Well at least he's learning something," James sighed.

"Don't be jealous girls like him better," Sophie smirked. James glared and looked back at the sorting.

Robert Black was the one on the stool. He had black hair and hazel eyes with aristocratic features. He was Felicia's little brother and the son of Regulus Black; Sirius Black's brother.

_Hmm…definitely not devious enough for Slytherin; but very intelligent. I believe the best place for you is…__**Ravenclaw!!**_

The table applauded their new find as Robert smugly took his seat. Magnolia looked over and saw Rose looking rather depressed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I won!," Harry smirked.

"You don't pay attention to these kids very well you won't get many," Hermione smirked.

"I agree with Professor Weasley," Morgan said quietly, "Not all family is the same. I was a Slytherin, Bri a Gryffindor, and AJ a Ravenclaw. Things are different around here."

"And yet all of AJ's kids were Gryffindors," Hermione stated.

"Well Esme was almost a Slytherin. But anyway," Morgan shrugged.

The sorting went on for a while. Cornelius Fudge went to Slytherin, Cruella Malfoy went to Slytherin, Lily Potter went to Gryffindor, Holly Thomas went to Hufflepuff, Sylvester Snape went to Slytherin, and Hugo Weasley went to Gryffindor.

Hermione had one three of the five children they had betted on. Harry was looking particularly sour then as Morgan stood to address the students.

"Welcome! Welcome returning and new students alike. I hope this year is wonderful and we learn great spells and greater lessons. To begin the feast I say this…stay out of the Forbidden Forest and see the bulletin boards in the common room for a list of products Mr. Bane as banned. Enjoy the meal," Morgan smiled and sat down as the food appeared.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

So we got all the Potters. Not bad luck," Leroy Jordan smirked nudging his mate James.

"Oh I know. We are great aren't we," James grinned.

"Oh honestly you two are impossible," fifth year Molly hugged. Her gold Prefect badge was shining brightly in the candle light.

"Oi butt out Molls," James snorted.

Molly glared at her cousin before turning to speak with her friend Rita Barnes.

* * *

"All in all I think it'll be a good group," Brian sighed at the staff poker game later that night.

"I think we may have reenactment with Cornelius here. Then again maybe he won't be like his sister," Filius sighed.

"Well we could hope," Pamona stated.

"I'm more interested in the third years we have this year," Harry stated.

"Oh is Professor Potter hoping for some courting?" Xiomara laughed.

"It wouldn't bother me any. I'm just eager to see Ron's face," Harry laughed.

"I think all of us will," Morgan chuckled dealing out the cards.

"Fire card stud. Jacks are better and there's a five hundred galleon limit," Brian stated.

"Has anyone figured out yet that we teachers get awesome salaries?" Cleo asked.

"I sincerely doubt it. But all of ASPHODEL want our jobs," Hermione smirked.

"In a few years I may offer mine to them," Severus stated throwing a few galleons into the pot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Quitting**

She was utterly and emphatically dead to death. She was sick of the Department of Mysteries and sick of the Ministry.

Mostly she was so sick of being so tired every night that she just slept at night. With as many children as she and her husband wanted it was not fun doing what she was doing.

With determination she stood from her desk and left the office. The hall to her boss' office seemed shorter than usual. Perhaps it was because she was on a mission. She knocked and was bid entrance.

Randall looked up from his papers and smiled seeing one of his favorite girls; but then frowned seeing her expression.

"It's not Daphne again is it?" he sighed.

"No sir…this is my two weeks notice. I don't want to be a part of the Ministry anymore," she stated put an envelope on his desk.

"Can I ask your reasoning for this?" he stated looking at the pretty elegant emerald scrawl.

"It's just not what I want to do for the rest of my life. I'd rather be with children. I'm going home," Esmeralda stated.

He smiled and stood coming around his desk to embrace her warmly.

"Something told me you were too much like Minerva. She quit being in this Department too a long time ago," he chuckled, "You come and visit every now and then though okay?"

"Yes sir," she nodded smiling.

* * *

"Quitting…what are you going to do now?" Liam asked. He and Deidra were visiting his sister. They were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee waiting on Sebastian to come home from work and the Dumbledores with little Madison.

"Stay home," Esmeralda stated, "Write."

"Write till twenty years pass and you can be a teacher?" Deidra asked disbelievingly.

"At least then I'll have more time for more children," Esmeralda stated.

Liam chuckled and shook his head sipping his black drink. "It's your life."

"Speaking of life do you know if Aaron has found anything yet for us?" Esmeralda asked.

"No idea. What about you?" Liam asked.

"I have a few ideas. Quitting also gives me time to experiment," Esmeralda smirked.

"Excellent! And quitting has to mean we're ahead of schedule then," Portia explained flooing in the room.

"Possibly. How's work at the paper?" Esme smiled.

"Quite frankly I hate my mother. Her gossip sucks. There is at least one element of truth in every story and sometimes she doesn't even have that. It's no wonder no on reads her crap anymore," Portia sighed.

"All righty then so the meeting started without me?" Orion frowned entering through the back door with Hannah holding his hand.

"Not officially. We're still waiting for…"

"For me and the wolf," Sebastian stated coming in from the front of the house with Aaron behind him.

"Where's Maddi?" Esmeralda frowned.

"Minerva's having a sleepover with some of the kids tonight. Give mummy and daddy a night alone," Sebastian grinned pulling his wife flush against him. She smiled as their lips met in heated kiss.

"Hmm…not a bad idea," Liam nodded pulling Deidra into a kiss.

Aaron crossed over to Portia and swept her into a kiss as did Orion with Hannah.

Several minutes later after the snogging sessions the eight sat around the table happily chatting about their work and their plans for their lives.

They were intertwined they knew and they were going to stay as close as possible.


End file.
